Question: Monica is trying to solve the following equation by completing the square: $$x^2-8x+8 = 0.$$She successfully rewrites the above equation in the following form: $$(x + b)^2 = c,$$where $b$ and $c$ are integers. What is the value of $b + c$?
Explanation: We rewrite the equation as follows, trying to create a square of a binomial on the left side: \begin{align*}
x^2 - 8x + 8 &= 0\\
x^2 - 8x + 16 &= 8\\
(x - 4)^2 &= 8.
\end{align*}Therefore, $b = -4$ and $c = 8$, and $b + c = \boxed{4}.$